


Taking Care of Mikey

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard checks under Mikey's crib for something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Mikey

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 7, 2009 on livejournal under the name behindskylines.

Gerard was confused when Mommy and Daddy took him to Gramma's for a few days, and why everyone seemed so happy. But, when Mommy and Daddy came home, and Mommy had a bunch of blue blankets in her arms, he remembered how Mommy and Daddy had told him that he was going to be getting a Little Brother, and how he was going to have to be the Big Brother, and Take Care of Him. 

Everyone called the little pink face in the blue blankets Mikey, and Gerard liked that name. He tried to say it, as Gramma was holding him, and Mommy and Daddy laughed. He smiled, and said it again.

"That's right, Gee. Mikey. Your little brother." Gramma had the smile on her face that she smiled for Gerard whenever he painted something especially pretty and she put it on the fridge. Gerard liked having his paintings on Gramma's fridge.

-

When they got home to their house later, Gerard played with his trucks, and made the _vroom_ noises with his mouth like he always did, but Mommy gave him the look she gave him when he didn't want to eat his vegetables, and said, "Not too loud, Gerard. You'll wake the baby."

And later, when Gerard was singing songs that his Gramma had taught him while drawing with his crayons, his Daddy came into his room and said, "Not too loud, Gerard. You'll wake the baby."

Everything that Gerard did that day felt too loud, and he was afraid of waking up Mikey. He had heard how loud he could scream on the way home, and it wasn't fun. So, Gerard took his crayons into the kitchen, and sat at the table, quietly finishing the unicorn he was drawing for Mikey. He had nothing to do with it when Mikey did wake up, and started crying.

Mommy and Daddy ran around the kitchen getting bottles and rags to put Mikey back to sleep, and when Daddy came through the kitchen to get Mommy a cup of coffee, he leaned over, and kissed Gerard on top of the head. Gerard liked his Daddy's kisses. 

"That's a good unicorn, kiddo."

-

Finally, it was time for Gerard to go to bed, and Daddy came in and read him a story about princesses and dragons, and before Gerard fell asleep, he left because Mikey started to cry again.

Gerard finished looking at the pictures and trying to sound out the words that he recognized, but gave up when he heard that Mikey had stopped crying. Quietly, he slid out of bed, and poked his head out of his cracked bedroom door. He could hear Mommy and Daddy's voices in the living room, and sneaked down the hall to the room that had Daddy had been working on for forever. The door was open, and he tiptoed in.

Mikey was lying in his crib, with his hand up by his mouth in a little tiny fist. Gerard poked his own hand through the bars, and watched as Mikey unclenched his fist, and grabbed on to Gerard's finger instead. He giggled at the little face that Mikey made. He made another funny face when Gerard took his finger back.

He was on his way back to the door, to go back to his own bedroom, before Mommy and Daddy saw that he wasn't in bed, when he thought of something.

He knew that Daddy would check under his bed to make sure that there weren't any monsters, but Gerard didn't know if Daddy had checked under Mikey's crib. He took a deep breath, scared that there might actually be monsters under his little brother's bed, but made himself get down on all fours and look. Sighing in relief, he got back up, satisfied that Mikey would be safe from any monsters while _he_ was around, and when he got to the door, he turned around to look at Mikey one last time. "Goodnight, Mikey. I love you," he whispered, before turning around, heading to his own room, and falling asleep seconds after his head hit his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
